


Is This What Princesses Like?

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Zen wants to have a steamy night with you when you get home from work, wouldn't you like to humor him~?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3, everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> All the anons posing as Zen made me need to do this to get my sin out for Zen, thank you for making me suffer. Contains: eating out, some overstimulation, THE BEAST BEING UNLEASHED, and Zen calling MC a Princess because I’m into that shit. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You yawned as you lightly closed the door to Hyun’s home, rubbing your eyes with your fists as you stepped softly into the kitchen.

“Welcome home, MC.” Hyun smiled, leaning up against the wall, a steaming mug in both of his hands.

“Why’d you stay up this late?” You inquired, ducking your head in embarrassment as he referred to his home as a home for _both_ of you, even though it wasn’t too far off, it still made you blush every time he said it.

“I don’t have anything to do until the afternoon tomorrow, and I knew you’d be home late from planning the next RFA party.” Hyun pressed the mug into your hands, brushing his fingers against yours as he did so. “Hot chocolate.” He added, as you smelled the sweet beverage.

“Thank you, Hyun.” You breathed, taking slow sips of the steamy drink. “It tastes good.” You placed the mug on the table, stretching your arms behind you in an attempt to rid some tiredness from your body.

Hyun stepped towards you and tilted your chin up with his fingers, pressing a slow, warm kiss to your lips. “You taste better,” He teased lightly, setting his mug next to yours on the table then wrapping his arms around you.

“Hyun!” You scolded, laughing lightly as he pressed his lips against your nose, then lowered his forehead against yours.

“Yes, _Princess?”_ Hyun murmured, his bright red eyes piercing into yours.

A deeper flush appeared on your face as his smile widened. You knew _exactly_ why he had stayed up in waiting for you, but you weren’t opposed to what he wanted. Except for the fact that you could barely keep your eyes open.

“I’m tired,” You admitted, leaning into Hyun’s embrace, then squeaking in alarm when he suddenly picked you up in a princess carry.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be nice.” Hyun laughed, the dropped his mouth to yours in a heated kiss that sent your mind reeling. “Or, I’ll _try_ to be nice.”

“Hmm?” You inquired, tilting your head so it was against his shoulder.

“Nothing.” Hyun said, slightly flustered at how needlessly _adorable_ you were being as you told him you were _tired_.

He continued pressing gentle kisses on your lips as he carried you to his room, then he laid you on his bed and sat by your legs. He looked down at you in a way that made your heart almost stop, he looked loving and gentle, but also like he wanted to destroy you.

Hyun pulled your legs and turned you so your legs hung off the side of the bed, then he kneeled down on the floor and pressed his lips against the skin above your ankle. You tensed as he nipped and licked, staring up at your flushed face through hooded eyes. “ _Is this what Princesses like?_ ”

His light hair tickled against your legs as he moved his mouth slightly higher, now at your knees, he worked slowly, staring at you as you shuddered and let out light moans. Hyun traced his fingers up your thighs and over your skirt, pulling them down. He only removed his mouth long enough to pull the skirt over your feet, then he was back to suckling and licking your skin.

Heat burned inside you as he inched closer and closer to your core, he let out light sighs and moans as he got more aggressive with his mouth, leaving darkening marks as his mouth now was midway up your thigh. “You’re so beautiful, my Princess.” He whispered, his voice making you shudder and lace your fingers through his hair.

Hyun pulled away from your thighs and looked up at you, still kneeling on the floor he reached for the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, pressing a quick, intense kiss to your lips as soon as the piece of clothing was discarded.

His hands went behind you to unhook your bra as he nibbled on your neck, then sucked dark marks into your skin as you held him closer and moaned. You shook delicately as he dropped his love bites to your breasts, the moaning, suckling noises he made sending your core spiraling in desire for him.

“Please, more, Hyun.” You whimpered, as he rubbed one of your thighs with one hand, and held the other behind your back as he nipped and licked your nipples, lightly twirling his tongue over the hardened buds.

“But I thought you were tired, Princess.” Hyun chuckled, he sent shivers up your spine as he gave a final strong lick to your breast, then started kissing and nipping down your stomach. “I’m going to make you feel so good MC, you’re not going to be able to take it.” He promised, the way he spoke made fuzzy stars shoot across your vision.

Hyun slid a finger under the waistline of your panties and slowly pulled them down, His breathing heaved his chest as he stared at your bare form. Then he attacked, his mouth quickly latching to your core.

His tongue slipped inside you, making you shudder and moan his name, which drove him to thrust his tongue faster.

You shook, closing in quickly on an orgasm as he brought a hand between your legs to rub and tease your clit. You yelped and bucked your hips against his mouth as he groaned against you.

White colored your vision as you came, his suckling mouth not doing anything to bring life back into your body. Your hands slipped from his hair as you tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around you, keeping him against your mouth.

“Hyun, please, I’m sensitive.” You whimpered, as his tongue showed no signs of stopping as it twisted and danced across your entrance, then up to your clit.

“I told you, I’m going to make you feel so good you can’t take it, Princess.” He growled, the thought of being gentle fleeing his mind as your gasps and moans set the beast inside him free.

You writhed as he slipped a pair of curved fingers inside you and sucked your clit between his teeth to nip at it. “Hyun!” You cried out as he started pumping into your sensitive heat, causing you to orgasm again almost immediately.

He pulled his mouth away from you this time, staring up at you with bright, focused eyes. His mouth was open slightly, and you felt yourself shudder as he licked your juices from his lips.

Hyun quickly pulled his shirt off, probably too quickly, as he ripped it slightly in the process. Then he fumbled with his belt.

You laughed lightly as he struggled, but it was cut off by a strangled gasp as he started pinching and rolling your clit between the fingers of one of his hands. You pulled away, causing Hyun’s eyes to snap to yours, then he launched towards you pinning you against the bed, your legs tangled against his as he stood on the floor, still managing to lean over you.

“You’re flustering me, Princess.” Hyun spoke in a low growl, his face flushed only a shade or two lighter than his eyes. He dropped his mouth to your neck, licking and sucking your skin as you whimpered and rolled your body against his.

One of Hyun’s hands went back to his belt, finally fully undoing it. He dropped his pants and boxers, keeping you pinned to the bed with one hand as he tormented the skin on your neck.

His breathing was as broken and ragged as yours as he climbed on top of you, staring at you like you were his prey. He locked his lips with yours, then rubbed his length against your wet entrance a few times.

You gasped out a light scream as he pressed into you, your arms wrapped around his neck and your nails dug into him as he grunted. He filled you so well, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

Hyun found your sweet spot almost immediately, thrusting into you with an almost violet fervor, his lips detached from yours as he focused on making you writhe, he wanted to hear you _scream_ his name until you couldn’t speak.

You called out his name in moans, the noises getting higher and higher pitched as you closed in on your orgasm, your eyes met as you came. Hyun’s eyes were wrinkled in focus, his lips twisted and his mouth open as he grunted. His eyes squeezing shut as he tipped over the edge as well.

The two of you panted together for a few moments, glazed looks across your faces. Hyun regained himself first, moving his lips to yours and lacing his tongue between your teeth. You moaned deliciously against his mouth as he removed himself from you.

He rolled both of you so he was big spooning you, his hands arms wrapped around you possessively. “Did that feel good, Princess?” Hyun breathed against your ear as you slowly regained your grip on yourself.

“Mmhmm,” You moaned.

Hyun tightened one of his arms around your waist and dropped the other between your legs, circling a finger around your clit.  
You writhed and whimpered as he spoke against your ear in a voice that sent renewed chills up your spine.

“Then I’ll pleasure you more, Princess.”


End file.
